


Like a Bird

by Yaoiteen1001



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Black Smoke, Evil Doppleganger, F/M, Flock, Investigation, M/M, Violence, avis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiteen1001/pseuds/Yaoiteen1001





	Like a Bird

Ch. 1

_Every night a raven visits me,_   
_It's feathers dark as its future,_   
_Every night I fly,_   
_My feathers dark as my past_

Stiles never felt like he fit in... He became too curious at too young an age. He looked beyond the norm to see what others had missed. Of course, it didn't help that his father was the sheriff, which meant he brought his work home. Stiles, more often than not, snuck into his dad's office while he was passed out on the couch from exhaustion or drunkenness, and went through his files.

When Stiles was seven, his teacher died in a car accident. Instead of being at the funeral with his dad, he found the strip of road where the accident happened. He inspected the broken glass on the ground and the scraps of broken metal from the cars. He investigated tread marks on he road that showed an attempt to swerve out of the way of the becoming car. He scanned the news clippings in his teachers death, determined to prove that it was a murder and not an accident. Of course, he couldn't find substantial evidence to back up his theory which ended his investigation almost as soon it started.

This growing curiosity and yearning to know more... no, not more. Everything. He had figured out he wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps when he began his freshman year; when three people had died within a month (which was unusual for Beacon Hills). It always made him wonder why killers think the way they do, which varied from psychopath to psychopath... so it was an ongoing wonder of his. He started taking all the classes that Beacon Hills High would provide for the criminal justice course of work.

Stiles phone vibrated in his pocket. He plucked the phone from his pocket and answered it with a simple 'hello'.

"Hey man!" It was Scott. He and Scott had met when Stiles was trying to figure out his teachers death. Scott thought Stiles' investigation was interesting, and asked to join. Stiles, reluctantly, agreed thinking it a Sherlock Holmes- John Watson sort of relationship. But over time, it proved to be a complex interlocking friendship.

"What's up?" Stiles asked, shoving a pop tart into his mouth. With a flutter of wings, he was out the door and starting his jeep, which sputtered to life.

"What's his name?" Scott said so fast that his words seemed to blur together.

"His name's... hey!" Ever since Stiles told Scott he had a crush, Scott had been bugging him about 'him'. Scott tried catching Stiles off guard on several occasions, but Stiles hadn't slipped yet and wasn't going to start now. Plus, Stiles didn't think Scott would be too pleases with who it was.

"Heh, almost got you," Scott laughed into the speaker.

"I'm hanging up now. See you at school," Stiles ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket. He gulp down the pop tart, throwing back his head and swallowing chunks at a time.

 o O 0 O o

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot a half hour later. In the morning, he always met Scott at is locker where they'd all about homework, forgotten tests, but more often than not supernatural problems. Beacon Hills wasn't called Beacon Hills for nothing. It attracted any supernatural creature you cold think of. And somehow, Stiles got dragged into Scott's problems. Usually he kicked ass, which would make up his initial anger and fear.

When Scott closed his locker door, Stiles was standing there, smiling with his usual cocky-as-fuck face.

"What?" Scott said.

Stiles kept smiling.

"Just tell me!" Scott pleaded. He pulled a puppy dog face that didn't phase Stiles.

"In due time my friend, in due time," Stiles replied, wiping the smile from his face. And replacing it with a straight one. "You ready for the chemistry test?"

"Shit." Scott totally forgot about the test. "I'm so dead."

"I'm going to have to agree with you there." Stiles his arm over Scott's shoulders and dragged him to first hour.

Stiles usually ignored most of everyone in his classes, unless they were friends. But he only had Scott in his first hour. Sometimes, Stiles dozed off in class, and this was one of them because Coach ranted about information that seemed useless to Stiles. The bell ending class woke Stiles, who bolted upright, eyes wide and... black. He blinked, his eyes turning back to the regular hazelnut brown. His had gone unseen by everyone but Scott, so saw the change. Scott noticed that Stiles smelled differently, too, when his eyes had changed. He watched as Stiles packed up his stuff and left the classroom, the smell faintly trailing behind. He couldn't quite pinpoint the smell, but knew he had smelt it before.

 o O 0 O o

Stiles found the crew at there usual lunch table near the window that looked onto the forest next to the school. He sat next to Danny and Scott. Allison sat on the other side of Scott with Lydia next to her. This was the composition of their table with the exception of Danny who used to sit next to Jackson. Ever since Jackson left, Danny sat with Stiles, who in turn sat with the others.

Stiles bit a huge chunk off his pizza while Allison was talking about an essay that for Government that was boring and political. Everyone nodded in agreement, not really listening to what she was saying. Stiles' phone vibrated in his pocket. He wiped his pizza fingers on his jeans and grabbed his phone. Someone sent him a message. He opened it and saw that it was from Scott: 'can we hang after school?'

Stiles stole a quick glanced at Scott, then returned to the message. He typed a quick 'yes' before returning his phone back to his pocket. The rest of lunch went by with the snap of a finger. The last three hours blurred together into one giant, ongoing lecture. He tuned most of out since it was only the second week of school. Right now, he was more worried about how coach was making them run cross country. Sure, Stiles loved lacrosse, though he rarely played, but running was something different. He didn't like running in lacrosse as it was, but running six miles was loathsome. Luckily, cross country didn't start for another week, so he could store that in the back of his mind till he had to cross that bridge.

His car rattled to a start, then rasped as he drove it out of the school and down the road. Scott wanted to meet at his house just after school. Stiles' jeep lurched as he came around a sharp turn that was bordered by dense woods made of dark greens. Every so often, if you looked hard enough, you could see a wolf sprinting towards its prey. Though it may be a gruesome thought, Stiles found it calming.

He arrived in Scott's driveway ten minutes later. He shut off the car and walked up to the door while slipping his keys into his pocket. He rang the doorbell and waited for Scott to come. Stiles drummed his fingers against his leg, anxious and impatient. Scott usually asked Stiles face-to-face, but never over message. Scott answered the door, "Come in." Scott stood to the side as Stiles slipped past him into the house.

After a few minutes of sitting awkwardly on Scott's couch, staring at the carpet, Stiles said, "So... what's up?"

"I... uh... noticed something in class today."

"You actually paid attention, wow," Stiles replied sarcastically, not grasping the gravity of Scott's words.

"Your smell changed, when you eyes did," Scott said, skipping the bullshit and diving head in.

"Are you sure, you could've been dreaming," Stiles suggested, trying to keep his heartbeat at a steady pace.

"Then I would've woken up," Scott retorted, his face straight and serious. Stiles couldn't hold it, his heartbeat raced. Scott blinked after what seemed like minutes, telling Stiles that Scott read that he was lying. There was another awkward silence till Stiles spoke.

"We don't really have a name, but I call us Avis', which is Latin for bird."

"Bird?" Scott questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We're sort of like werewolves, except with birds. The sort of changes we have are virtually unnoticeable. We don't have any involuntary turns like the full moon thing, because birds are day and night. At least, that's what I think. I don't even know much about my kind," Stiles explained as best as he could. Stiles could see Scott had questions, but Scott didn't interrupt. "We have groups called 'flocks'. It may sound stupid, but when you think about it, so does fucking packs. Each flock doesn't have the same kind of Avis."

Scott responded with a puzzled look, so Stiles decided to explain.

"Do you know how many of species of bird there are?" Scott shook his head. "There are ten thousand species of bird, while there is only seventy species of wolf. So, a flock usually is made of different birds, while a pack of wolves is made up of the same kind of wolf." Scott's puzzled look disappeared through Stiles explanation.

"Who would be the 'alpha' of your... flock?" Scott asked.

"The leader doesn't lie upon workers the strongest, or even one person. It is a co-leadership, actually." Stiles said, "Strategy lies upon the falcon while wisdom lies upon the owl."

"Are you in a flock?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

"Who's in your flock?"

"You know them."

"Allison?"

Stiles nodded.

"Danny? Lydia?"

Stiles nodded again.

"We used to be the dominant species on the planet, but as mankind grew, we shrunk. Our reign over the world was lost with time. We were forced into hiding.The first years of our life are centered around hiding our true form. Once we do that, we can pick and choose the parts of our bird form to use, like my eyes," Stiles said.

This was the second time in Stiles' life that he had told someone about his kind. It was both relieving and fear inducing. Stiles would just have to trust his best friend.

 o O 0 O o

Stiles rang the buzzer to one of the many apartments in downtown Beacon Hills. A buzz came back and a voice said, "What!?"

"It's Stiles."

"Oh, come on up." Another buzz rang out and the do unlocked. Stiles took on the stairs in a matter of seconds, the sound of wins trailing him. He knocked on apartment B108 in the pattern he always did. He heard shuffling around inside, then the locks being removed. The door opened and Derek stood there in his pink briefs. Stiles stepped in without a word, closing the door behind himself.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, laying down in his bed. Stiles laid down too, laying his head down on Derek's bare chest.

"I told Scott."

"Told Scott what?" Derek said, running his fingers through Stiles hair, that Stiles had been growing out. Stiles had explained his hair as a new him, or redefining himself. Derek had to admit that it looked quite sexy on Stiles.

"About me," Stiles replied, listening to Derek's heartbeat.

"Oh.... how'd it go?" Derek asked, placing an arm over Stiles' chest.

"We'll, actually, Scott seemed interested. And he didn't get mad that I didn't tell him."

"Good."

"You should probably act surprised if Scott tells you. He wouldn't take it well it he knew I told you first," Stiles said.

"Whatever you say," Derek replied, lost in Stiles' smell and running his fingers through his hair. Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. Stiles held Derek till he fell asleep to the light thrumming of Derek's heart.

 o O 0 O o

Stiles woke up, a loud bang sounding from the living room. The smell of smoke reached the room before the smoke itself. Derek wash up and across the room in the blink of an eye, leaving Stiles on the bed. Derek came back and motioned for Stiles to follow. They found the fire eating the furniture in the living room. Derek grabbed a fire extinguisher from the coat closet near the door and sprayed the fire. After a few minutes, the fire died out, leaving the couch and chair frames covered in ash. Derek set the fire extinguisher down.

"Who could've done this?" Stiles asked, looking to Derek.

"I don't know," Derek replied, moving to the window in front of the couch. There was a small circular hole in the glass with cracks spider-webbing from it. Stiles rummaged through the ash and found a charred meal stick, which Stiles figured used to be a high quality arrow. Stiles pocketed it.

Stiles stood next to Derek in front of the glass, whom of which was poking a finger at the hole. "You know, you've got so many enemies now, who knows who did it," Stiles said, noticing something on Derek's shirt.

"Yep, who knows," Derek replied, continuing to stare out the window. Stiles noticed the thing on Derek's shirt was trembling slightly, and glowed red... Stiles eyes widened, but before he could do anything, he heard glass shatter and a swishing sound. Where the dot used to be, an arrow was embedded in Derek's chest. Blood slowly darkened his shirt, which now clung to his shirt. Derek dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

Stiles dropped to his knees, pulling Derek into his lap. He gasped as blood spurted from his mouth, splattering Stiles' face. Stiles pulled the arrow from Derek's chest without thinking. Blood, now, gushed from Derek's wound, staining his shirt red. Derek asked, uttering, "Stiles," before he went limp. Stiles let out a gasp of of disbelief. He kissed Derek, hoping it'd make it better, knowing deep down that it wouldn't. His tears came on hard and fast, dripping onto Derek's body.

"Derek!" Stiles screamed, rocking back and forth. He sat there for a few minutes before turning to face the window. He saw a figure in the distance with bird eyes.

Suddenly, the glass shattered and what looked like a tiny anchor pierced the beam in the kitchen. A rope attached to the little anchor led through the open window and off towards the figure. The rope vibrated and within seconds the figure, now noticeably a man, entered the apartment.

The figure wore black cargo pants, and a black tank top. He wore a white mask that had a beak painted around the mouth.

"Oh, what a mess I've made," the man said.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Stiles managed between sobs.

"All in due time my friend." The man walked towards the window.

Before the man could fling himself out the window, Stiles yelled, "Fuck you!"

  
Ch. 2

_Often to amuse themselves, men of a crew,_   
_Catch Albatrosses, those vast seabirds,_   
_That indolently follow a ship,_   
_As it glides over the deep, briny sea_

Danny didn't grow up I'm a religious family. His mother and father, liberals at heart, believed in equality for everyone. His parents often volunteered at homeless shelters when they weren't hard at work. Granted, Danny didn't see his parents very often, he had a strong relationship with them. He had always been able to tell his parents anything, but when it came to his coming out, it was the hardest thing Danny had ever done. He knew his parents would be fine with it, but there was still a chance they might've not.

Danny had told his friends first... His friends being Jackson. When he told Jackson, Jackson didn't seem to care he still liked Danny as a friend, not any less. So, Danny gathered the courage to tell his parents. When he had finished, his mom said, 'finally'. It was relieving, like a weight off his shoulders.

When Jackson had left for London, Danny had taken it like a punch to the gut his best friend had just moved across continents, leaving Danny with a bullshit excuse.

 o O 0 O o

Danny met Ethan but a few months ago, around when Jackson had left the country. Danny was in a bad place... He had lost his best friend. Danny was in a depression. He constantly locked his room, and no matter what his parents said, he didn't come out. He just layed down in his bed, crying into his pillow with blankets wrapped around him.

When he decided to come out, he didn't talk to anybody. He just walked the halls, sat down in class, and ate lunch never saying a word.

One of those late afternoons, Danny was heading to woodshop, his head down, knuckles white around his backpack straps. He was watching his shoes when he bumped head first into a stack of textbooks. He fell to his knees holding his forehead while the textbooks fell to the ground in front of him.

"Oh shit!" a voice came from above. The guy who was carrying the books knelt down placing a hand on Danny's cheek. "Are you okay? I didn't see you there," the guy said, looking genuinely concerned... and hot. Danny couldn't help but notice the way the guys shirt hugged his body. How his biceps barely fit through the sleeves.

"That's okay," Danny replied, still slightly dazed from the impact. Danny smiled, squinting one eye.

"I'm Ethan," the guy said, getting up and holding out a hand.

Danny took Ethan's hand and replied, "Danny."

"Nice to meet you," Ethan said, giving a firm handshake. Ethan gathered his textbooks and said, "See you around."

"Yeah, definitely!"

Ethan apologized again for running into Danny, even though it was Danny's fault. Danny watched as Ethan walked down the hall and around the corner.

 o O 0 O o

A week later, Danny sat at table next to the window in a little coffee house. He had several textbooks open on the tale in front of him along with a notebook in which he started writing his six page paper for physiology. He was on page three when someone pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down. Danny looked up to see Ethan sitting there with a hug smile across his face.

"Hey," Danny said cooly.

"Hi. How's your head?" Ethan asked, eyeing the barely visible red mark.

"Better," Danny replied, smiling, "how's school?"

"Uh, good. Having troubles balancing school and cross country," Ethan said, palming his eyes.

"You're in cross country too!"

"Yeah, Junior Varsity," Ethan replied.

"Cool." Danny smiled, causing Ethan to smile in return.

"Well, I'll leave you to your studies," Ethan said. He got up and before he left, he gripped Danny's shoulder, leaving Danny with a shift eating grin.

 o O 0 O o

Bout halfway through the cross country season, they were running on a trail that wound around the school and into the woods. Danny lost the trail and ended up by a tree that spiraled towards the sky, it's orange leaves drifting to the ground. He leaned against the trunk and took a breather, closing his eyes. He snapped his eyes open when he heard the sound of twigs snapping. He looked around, but relaxed when he couldn't find anyone in the dim sunlight.

Suddenly Danny felt hands tug at his arms. He opened his eyes once more to find four guys standing in front of him, and a guy on each arm. "What the hell Greenberg!" Danny yelled, anger fillings him. Greenberg stood in front of him, and evil smile on his face.

"Finally have you alone," Greenberg said.

"What the hell are talk..." Danny started before realizing what he was saying. "Greenberg, please, no!" Danny said through watery eyes. Greenberg gave him another evil smile. Greenberg stepped closer to Danny, invading his personal bubble. Greenberg gripped Danny's chin and forced a kiss on his lips. Danny gasped when Greenberg separated from him.

"Greenberg, please!" Danny pleaded. He closed his eyes and opened them, his irises turned black. Greenberg shoved his hand down Danny pants, molesting him, forcing another chaste kiss on his lips. Danny struggled against the guys holding his arms, but they only held him tighter. Greenberg pulled Danny's pants down, and stepped back.

"I can see your well endowed," Greenberg said, gaping at Danny. Danny let out a sound that wasn't human. It sounded that of a sort of duck. This scared Greenberg for a second, but then he looked amused, almost turned on. As he stepped closer to Danny, he could see Greenberg's raging boner.

Then everything went crazy. The guys holding Danny's arms flew back and Greenberg hit a tree a few feet away. Danny sank to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. He heard screams far off and then a saw a figure above him. He flinched before seeing that it was Ethan.

"Please... I don't want you seeing me like this," Danny said through his tears.

"What naked, that's too bad," Ethan replied trying to lighten the mood.

"No... weak, abused," Danny said, wiping the tears from his face. Ethan sat next to Danny, covering him with his jacket.

"You're beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Ethan reassured Danny before placing a kiss on his lips. Danny welcomed Ethan, let him in. "Now, let's get you clothes back on." Ethan was kind enough to look away while Danny pulled his pants back up.

"How did you get rid of those guys?"

"I'll tell you later," Ethan said, taking Danny's hand and leading them back to the school.

 o O 0 O o

Danny was supposed to meet Ethan at a park near the school a month later. It was one of their many traditions they had made. He waited on the bench for Ethan to arrive, but he didn't come. It was a half hour before Danny decided he should leave. Just before he left, and arrow planted into the bench. It startled Danny but a note attached to the feathers intrigued him. He detached the note and opened it. Scrawled across the note was: I have him, If you want him, you'll comply.

The man sat across the street, watching Danny's turmoil with his bow from afar. The good south wind sprung up behind.

  
Ch. 3

_The most often seen night birds and 'twould be fair to say_   
_That they help the farmers in quite a big way_   
_Since they keep vermin such as rodents at bay_   
_And on rats and mice they are known for to prey._

Lydia Martin has always known she was smart. The people around her have known it too. Up until the third grade, Lydia hadn't hid how great she was at collecting and repeating knowledge with a deep understanding. But it was also in her third year that she realized the other kids didn't appreciate learning the way she did. They made fun of her for being the geek. They taunted her for finishing her projects on time, for doing her homework before it was due. It was through the third grade that she transformed the most on her educational career. While keeping her grades to solid A's, she managed to seem dumber than she actually was around the other kids. Doing this, she was accepted into the 'popular group' of students.

Her parents didn't notice the way she changed in school because her grades stayed constant enough. She managed to score the most popular lacrosse player at school, Jackson Whittemore, in her freshman year. But come the end of her softmore year, she lost him as he had moved across continents. This crushed her. Like it had crushed his best friend, but to ignore the pain, she went through jocks like clothes. She dated one a week, unless one was good in bed, then she kept him longer.

She managed to score a hot jock her junior year by the name of Aiden. He was a twin and ten times better than Jackson in bed, which helped her forget. But she figured out he was a werewolf, which blew the relationship up until she was calm enough to handle it. Then she sat him down and told him she wanted a real relationship, not something based off sex and good looks. He accepted this, just as she thought he would. A month or two into their relationship, she told him that she was... Different. She told him how she was part of a flock of Avis' which included her closest friends. He accepted he, being he was a supernatural creature himself.

Speaking of the flock, Lydia had noticed that Stiles hadn't shown up to school in a few days, right after news reported that Derek had been found in his apartment... dead. Scott had gone on a rampage, trying to find out who had killed Derek and is Stiles had been kidnapped. Isaac was the only able to calm him down because Scott's wolf was threatening to take over. No matter what anyone said, Lydia cared for Stiles and helped anyway she could to try and find him.

When it became apparent that Stiles was either dead or hiding very well, she decided to turn her focuses on the person that killed Derek. With her bed senses, she was able to smell out the apartment for clues.

"So why are we here again?" Aiden asked as they searched the apartment that was half scorched and half stained with blood. Lydia stayed near the broken window, inspecting the shattered glass along with the arrows around the apartment.

"We're trying to find the person that killed Derek," she replied, her face straight with concentration.

"Ah," he said, but it was obvious that he was bored and that he thought what they were doing was pointless.

"If you want to go, you can, but I need to know what happened," she said.

"You know, Stiles could've finally snapped and killed Derek himself." Lydia glared at him. "Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood." Lydia wasn't impressed, but she continued. She picked up an arrow covered in Derek's blood and sniffed it. She smelled Derek of course, but she also smelled something else... It smelled like Stiles, but darker. It smelled like evil and hatred and anger all rolled into one.

"Ethan, come smell this," Lydia said, holding up the arrow. He shuffle towards her and took a whiff. "Smells... weird right?"

"Yeah. It's like if Stiles had an evil doppelganger, this is what he'd smell like," Aiden replied, stepping back from the arrow. Lydia placed the arrow into a bag and put it into her purse. What could create something so evil and so pure hate? Lydia could practically taste the answer on her tongue, but couldn't place it.

"Let's go," she said.

o O 0 O o

Throughout the week, Lydia would smell the arrow, as of it would lead her to wear she needed to go. He often lay awake at night, wondering about the smell on the arrow. She hadn't gotten a whole night of sleep till Thursday night...

Lydia awoke in the forest, a light most settling over the ground. The moon show full in the sky, lighting the forest for her to see. She walked north, not really knowing where she was going, but Lydia knew she had to. She kept walking till she came to a clearing that surrounded the stump of the nemeton. She watched it curiously. She saw black smoke ooz from it, bubbling at the base. Once the smoke was emptied from the stump, it started to take form. At first it looked like a six foot tall lump, but the smoke started to form features, showing itself to be a man.

Lydia's vision started to fog and it was getting harder to see. Before she completely blacked out, she saw the figure, and it looked like... Stiles.

 o O 0 O o

Lydia woke up sweat covering her body. She felt sticky and gross, but she was back in her room. She huffed out a breath of air and threw the covers off her body. Before she got up, she noticed her feet were dirty with mud and grass like she had been walking in... the forest.

It was then that she had noticed her bedroom window was open. She shifted to it, the wind biting at her skin. As she turned to go back to her bed, she came face to face with Stiles. "Stiles, what?"

"How did you bring Peter back?" he asked, his eyes wild.

Before she could answer, her phone beeped, letting her know she had a message. She took it out and looked at it. It was from Aiden: someone took Ethan! She dropped her phone as Stiles repeated his question. A tear fell down the cheek of the grey-eyed Athena.

Ch. 4

_If there were no wind we might, we think, hear_   
_The earth grind on its axis, or history_   
_Drip in darkness like a leaking pipe in the cellar_

Allison knew she was always different. Being an Avis, she needed a flock. When she had moved to Beacon Hills she needed to find one before any supernatural creatures decided killing her would be a great trophy. Within a week or two being in Beacon Hills she had found a flock of three: Danny, Lydia and Stiles, who had all been a flock since birth. At first she felt she was intruding, but after a while, she grew to be comfortable with them. They had accepted her without question, believing in her to be a good person. She would protect them without question and fight for them in any battle.

So when she got a call from Lydia saying that they needed to meet in the woods, she was more than willing to help. She was out into the forest within twenty minutes, meeting Lydia near the Beacon Forest sign that was hanging by a chain to a post. Lydia had Aiden with her along with Stiles. Allison immediately hugged Stiles saying, "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried!"

"Sorry, I've been doing research," Stiles replied, giving her a half smirk.

"What's going on?" she asked, turning to Lydia.

"Well you know Derek died, right?" Allison looked down, remembering the news report. "The man who killed him, I believe, was the darkness that came out of Stiles sacrificing himself. And he took Ethan from Danny." As if on cue, Danny pulled up in his car, turning the engine off and walking towards the group.

"I couldn't help but follow you guys after seeing what Aiden texted you," Danny explained. He looked tired and as if he had cried for several long hours.

"I believe that the evil Stiles is out by the nemeton," Lydia said, leading the group through the forest.

As they entered the clearing, they all saw Ethan chained to the tree stump with the evil Stiles looming over him. He turned towards the group and smiled, the hatred radiating off of him. He he'd a knife in his hand, seeming to be sculpted of wood and bone.

"Let him go!" Stiles said, stepping forward. "Take me."

"Now that wouldn't be a fair trade. Werewolves hold more... Uh, magic within them than puny Avis'." the doppleganger replied, turning the knife in his hand. Danny cawed at this in anger. The evil Stiles grinned, his eyes glinting.

"Why do you need him?" Stiles asked, trying to stall him as long as possible.

"My tree is dying because of you runts! if you had just let Jennifer do her thing, none of this would've happened, but you had to go and kill her. She took my trees magic with her when she died. The only magic left was within you, but then you pushed it out of you, you ungrateful shit!" His form shimmered, the edges of his being fading to black for a moment. He regained his form and stood straight once more.

"Why kill Derek?" Lydia asked.

"First, I wanted you to feel pain like I did when my tree nearly died. Then I took one of your own, like you did mine. And now I'm going to get enough power to kill all of you, to wipe is fucking town from the map." he replied.

"No," was all Aiden said before lunging at the evil Stiles. The evil Stiles ducked to the side and Aiden flew over the stump. Allison threw a knife catching the doppleganger's shoulder. He grunted and stumbled back. Stiles took his opportunity and ran at him. He punched his other self in the jaw, sending him flying. Lydia and Danny dealt with the chain around Ethan while the others handled the evil doppleganger. When Stiles ran at his evil other, he threw a knife at him, hitting him square in the chest.

Allison was about to attack the doppleganger but black smoke oozed out of the tree, forming two figures before charging her. She pulled out her bow and shot the closest one in the head. It stumbled back, grunting. It seemed to have worked, but then it stood up straight and the arrow dropped straight threw its body. It charged again. She drew out her knives and ran, dropping to her knees while skidding between the figures legs. She sliced at its knees, making it moan and double over, but this only slowed it down. Allison was already out of breath... She hadn't hunted like this in a long while. The second figure tackled her to the ground. It slithered its fingers around her neck, pressing on her windpipe. She struggled and choked against the creature. She saw her knife but inches away and reached a hand towards it. She could feel the handle with her finger tip. With as much strength as she could muster, she shoved the figure, causing him to topple over. She scrambled towards her knife just as it grabbed her ankle.

She turned her body and threw the knife. It landed square in its head. It shuddered for a moment, and Allison feared it would continue on as the other had. But it slumped over, crumbling into black smoke and the earth soaked it back up. She picked up her knife and wondered what had caused it. Before she could find an answer the other ran towards her. She dodged its punch and sliced its arm. It gripped its arm tightly as it spewed black gunk, that the slithered into the ground. In one swifter moment, she kicked it in the head and stabbed the knife into the back of its skull. It stood still for a moment before returning to the earth. She fingered the knife and found her answer, this was her knife that was laced with... Wolfsbane. Then, Allison heard a gasp and she turned.

Blood gushed from Stiles wound as he wrenched the knife from his chest. He threw it aside and tried to regain his balance before stumbling. He tried morphing into a bird around the wound which would help the healing, but it wasn't working. He fell to the ground. He didn't want to move, saving his energy. Stiles knew he didn't have much time left. He said the words Lydia told him when they had driven here. Letting his blood spill to the ground, he finished the spell. Then he let himself go, feeling all the pain and stress and anger and sadness drain from him as he found he was happy.

Allison saw this, which fueled her anger, practically driving her knife into the evil Stiles' chest. He let out a moan before slinking to the ground and blood soaked his clothing. "Die asshole!" Allison shouted before pulling her knife out. As he fell to the ground he turned to smoke and dissipated. Feeling tears overwhelm her, she sat on the stump. Danny and Ethan were hugging and Lydia joined Allison on the stump.

"Stiles," came a muffled voice. Lydia looked over to see Derek, stumbling towards them covered in dirt. Lydia and Allison gasped.

 

 

 


End file.
